dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Z Fighters Saga (BloodWolf)
This is the first saga of Dragon Ball Z: BloodWolf . It focuses on Vegeta's arrival on planet earth and the battles he fights there. Prologue I guess saiyans, like wolves, have to stick together, or die yeah. - Tsukune sendo <737 AGE> Messenger: I regret to inform you that your home planet vegeta has been destroyed by an asteroid. Lord Frieza sends you his deepest regrets and condolences. Prince Vegeta: Really? Are you sure? Messenger: I’m afraid so sir. Would you like to send him a message? Prince Vegeta: No. His Greatest Failure Vegeta: There are two big power levels here. We’ll check out the one on the island and you go check out the one on the mountain. Raditz: Yes sir. Vegeta: Kakarot why aren’t these humans dead? Kakarot: Kakarot who’s kakarot? My name is goku! And who are you? Vegeta: What are you talking about? Your name is Kakarot and you are a Saiyan and I am your Prince! Kakarot: I don’t know what you’re talking about! Raditz: The other power wasn’t Kakarot. Heheheh. But he was fun to kill. Raditz: Well Well Well If it isn’t my brother Kakarot. May I ask why these humans are not dead? Kakarot: Who the heck is Kakarot!? Vegeta: That’s it! I’m tired of your disobedience! Vegeta: I’m taking your son! If every human on this planet isn’t dead by tomorrow you are never getting him back! Treason of a Saiyan VEGETA, NAPPA, AND RADITZ ALL LAND ON THE FARMERS FARM AGAIN.> Vegeta: A saiyan... Even a low class one like Kakarot has failed. He disobeyed my father, Frieza, me. Its treason. Raditz: We don’t know that! Kakarot may go ahead and kill all of the humans and join us. Along with his son. Vegeta: Stop being optimistic Raditz. Optimism didn't get us this far. Raditz: Why does this one Saiyan matter to you Vegeta? Vegeta: I was a prince. I was ruler of the Saiyans a God to my people! But all that was ripped away from me Raditz. All of it. Now what do i have to rule Raditz? You, Nappa, and an astroid field where my planet used to be. Every single last survivor of the saiyans is a remnant of my past and I will not let any of them go. < GOHAN CRIES OUT FOR HIS FATHER.> Vegeta: Shut up! Raditz: calm yourself child your father will kill this planet's inhabitents and then he will come get you and join us. Nappa: I don’t think Kakarot is planning on killing any of the humans. Vegeta: Why are there still human power levels on this planet? Raditz: Kakarot, I’m serious, Stop messing around! This is treason! He will kill you! Kakarot: I am not Kakarot! Vegeta: I am your prince! Vegeta: You Vegeta: Will Vegeta: Not Vegeta: Disobey me! Nappa: Y-you killed him! Vegeta: Let that be an example to both of you. That is what happens if you disobey me. Krillin: No! t-this isn’t good! You killed Piccolo and Goku! How are we supposed to fight back? Vegeta: Fight back? Kakarot was not even a match for Raditz. And i’m like 18 Raditzs strong! Krillin: Yes but Goku always had this way of getting stronger after every fight. Vegeta: Oh really? So you think Kakarot could get even stronger. Krillin: but now there is no way to bring him back because that Radish guy killed Piccolo and when he dies kami dies and if Kami dies the Dragon Balls are rendered inert! Nappa: Hehhehheh The balls are inert. Vegeta: Shut up Nappa! So namekians create these ‘Dragon Balls’ you speak of? Krillin: N-namekians what are those? I thought Kami was a god and Piccolo was a demon. Raditz: figures, that Piccolo guy was way more powerful than you guys. of course you worshipped them as deities. Vegeta: I’ll tell you where i think you can find some more of those ‘Dragon Balls’ you speak of if you will all make sure that Kakarot will show up so that I can kill him at his prime. I’ll give him one year to train. Krillin:F-fine. The Power Within Vegeta: What’s your name kid? Gohan: G-Gohan sir. Vegeta: Well do you know why you’re here? Gohan: N-no sir I’m confused. Vegeta: Well your father is dead. Because he didn’t obey the person he worked for. Gohan. W-who? Raditz: Uh, Vegeta the kid’s- Vegeta: Shut up raditz! It was me kid! I was his boss! Raditz: Vegeta? Vegeta: And that’s what will happen to you if ever cross my path! Raditz: Vegeta!? Vegeta: Saiyans do not cry! If you shed one more tear I will- Raditz: Vegeta! The kids power level is freakin’ 8,000! Vegeta: What!? 8,000!? Gohan: WHYY!? WHYYY WOULD YOU KILL HIM!!!! I-I WILL KILL YOU!!!! Nappa: Woah... Vegeta: Kid... Do that again.... Gohan: SHUT UP! I WANT YOU TO DIE!!!!! Vegeta: H-his power is controlled by emotion. Raditz: Wow... Vegeta: We will have to change that... Raditz i want you to train the child.... Try to help him unlock that hidden power of his. Raditz: Yes sir. < RADITZ DRAGS THE SCREAMING AND CRYING GOHAN AWAY FOR TRAINING. GOHAN IS TRAINED THROUGHOUT THE YEAR. HE BECOMES JUST LIKE A SAIYAN SOMEONE WHO LOVES TO FIGHT AND WILL KILL WHEN HE IS TOLD TO. AT THE SAME TIME THE Z-FIGHTERS ARE TRAINING. FINALLY THE PREPARATIONS ARE COMPLETE AND THE Z-FIGHTERS WISH BACK GOKU. THE DAY COMES FOR THE BATTLE TO BEGIN. RADITZ FINISHES UP HIS TRAINING WITH GOHAN AND VEGETA TRACKS DOWN THE Z-FIGHTERS. NAPPA MAKES SURE THAT THE BATTLES ARE THEMATIC BY GATHERING THE NAMEKIANS AS SPECTATORS AND TURNING THE BATTLES INTO A TOURNAMENT. THE THREE SAIYANS AND THE HYBRID STAND AT THE BATTLE FIELD PREPARED TO FIGHT. THE Z-FIGHTERS ARE GATHERED IN FRONT OF THEM INTENT ON WINNING.> Raditz the Conqueror Krillin: Why are all these namekians here? Vegeta: I wanted this entire planet to see me kill Kakarot. This place is the next planet Frieza plans on invading and the namekians need to know not to rebel. Krillin: I thought the namekians were peaceful people. Raditz: they are under the threat of death. They have no choice but to be here. Krillin: Y-you think you can kill them all? Is this true little green? Dende: I’m afraid so Krillin. According to elder Guru they are strong enough to destroy the planet! Tenshinhan: that isn’t good. Vegeta: Looks like they are all one Raditz strong. Raditz: With all due respect shut up! Vegeta: All of you are going to get yourselves killed. Where is Kakarot? Yamcha: He wanted more time to train. So he decided to wait a bit to show up. He will be here in a couple of hours. Vegeta: Hah, he must be a fool. You will all be dead in five minutes. Yamcha: Thats not true! Vegeta: Raditz go kill that one. Raditz: Yes sir. Yamcha: There’s more where that came from! Raditz: Your power level shot up to 1,400! Vegeta: his power level only went up by 100. Nappa: Raditz is gonna die. Vegeta: Raditz pull back he’s too strong for you! Yamcha: I guess I am! Raditz: Shut up! Krillin: Y-Yamcha! Raditz: I guess you earthlings and namekian aren’t as strong after all. Tenshinhan: Actually he was the weakest of us. Massacre Vegeta: How will Kakarot know how to find us? Krillin: He’ll sense your energy Vegeta: He will sense my ki? Krillin: Exactly! Something you can't do. Vegeta:*So if there was a large change in the ki here it would make him come faster.* Krillin: W-Why is he so quiet? Vegeta: Nappa, kill them all the namekians the humans everyone. Nappa: I’m gonna get a critical. Nappa: How was that? Vegeta: super-effective. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saga Category:Sagas Category:Tsukune sendo